


Zìwo kòngzhì

by Brynn_Jones



Series: Badass Melinda May [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melinda May, F/M, Sex, mention of sex injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: May and Coulson finally solidify their relationship after Garrett is defeated at the end of season one.





	Zìwo kòngzhì

**Author's Note:**

> 自我控制 (zìwǒ kòngzhì) = self-control  
> As I promised a Phillinda ending, even if it’s a bit (lot) late.

“Have I told you already that I’m glad you came back?” Coulson asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he handed her a beer can.

May quirked her lips, accepting the cold drink. “You have,” she answered, “several times.”

Phil gave her a shy smile, reminding her of the quiet and geeky teenager she had first met at the Academy. “Well, I am,” he assured her yet again. “I was worried I had screwed things up irreparably.”

She fondly watched him sit on the edge of her bed. “I don’t know what you’d have to do for me to give up on you,” she admitted, feeling uncharacteristically open.

Coulson gaped at her, clearly shocked by her statement. “That’s, uh…” he paused to gather his thoughts. “Good to know,” he finally settled on saying nervously.

Melinda opened her beer with a satisfying ‘snick’ and took a long pull of the cold beverage. Sighing, she murmured, “I needed this.”

Phil grinned at her, following her example and taking a drink from his own can. “I don’t blame you. What a sucky couple of months, huh?”

She tilted her head, shrugging. “Wasn’t all bad.”

He snorted, joking, “Yeah, I’m sure you actually enjoyed all that fighting, you ninja.”

May smiled briefly. “Not what I meant,” she told him softly, giving him a pointed look.

Phil looked startled again. “Oh,” he paused before asking insecurely, “Are you flirting with me?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, that was me talking,” she deadpanned. Then, carefully setting her beer to the side, she leaned closer to him, her breath brushing against his cheek. “ _This_ is me flirting,” she added in a raspy whisper.

He gulped. That woman was going to be the death of him, Phil thought as he realised he was a little bit out of his league here. “You’ll eat me alive,” he whispered in awe.

Melinda let out a surprised chuckle.

“Did I say that out loud?” Phil asked, eyes wide. “Oops.”

She shook her head, still staring at him from way too close. “You’re cute, Phil,” she told him, “but you have absolutely no game.”

Affronted, he set his beer can on top of her dresser - taking the moment to gather his courage. “I’ll show you game,” he then growled playfully, moving back towards the Asian woman with the intention of gently pushing her to lie on the bed.

He promptly ended up on his back, May leaning over him with a smirk on her face. “You didn’t really think you’d be on top, did you?” she teased.

Phil huffed out a sharp breath at the new position, eyes quickly flitting over  his friend’s - lover’s? - face to gauge the situation. He chuckled after he gathered his wits. “No, not really,” he admitted.

Running a hand down his chest, Melinda bit her lip unconsciously. “Then we’ll understand each other,” she murmured before leaning down and finally pressing her lips to his.

He let out a muffled moan at the sensation of the Chinese woman’s lithe body pressing against his - chest to chest and legs straddling waist. He enjoyed the sensations for a minute before they were all suddenly taken away and next thing he knew, Melinda was standing next to the bed - her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued T-shirt already halfway off.

He stared at her dumbfoundedly as she divested herself of her tight black jeans next. “Wha?” he breathed out, his poor brain confused at the fast change of pace.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” May asked, unclasping her bra. “Get the kit off.”

This finally prompted him to action and he began shucking off his own trousers, then let her help him out of his shirt and underwear. Soon - almost too soon - they were both naked.

She was beautiful, he noticed. Not that he hadn’t known before, obviously, but he had never really seen her like this - completely bare, pupils dilated and skin slightly flushed. Her tanned skin looked soft, though it was criss-crossed by white scars from her many battle injuries. A knife wound here and a bullet wound there. He traced a finger along the raised line that adorned her upper thigh - a result of a piece of shrapnel from a amateur-made tube bomb getting lodged in the muscle back in 2003.

“Majar al-Kabir,” she noted quietly.

He hmmed in acknowledgment, his fingers finding a different scar that cut right across the side of her knee.

“Bahrain,” she muttered and he quickly gave her an apologetic look. She just shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

Phil knew better though. “Sorry.”

May huffed, looking annoyed. “Less talk, more sex,” she grunted, moving to straddle him again.

He chuckled, hands grasping her hips. “I can do both,” he teased.

She leaned down, biting his lower lip. “Don’t,” she muttered around the plump flesh between her teeth.

His brain turned off - all the necessary living functions moving further south. He only really became more cognisant of everything when a tight wet warmth enveloped him and his breath stuttered in his lungs.

“Fuck,” he moaned, back arching.

Melinda just breathed calmly above him, a regular in and out. Phil honestly wouldn’t even be surprised if her heart rate never even went out of rhythm.

Watching her carefully, a brief though flashed through his mind. What did he ever do to deserve this? How did he ever manage to catch the attention of this extraordinary and strong woman?

His mind blanked again when Melinda started moving. Jesus fucking Fury’s balls, the sensations were intense. He hadn’t had sex in forever and now he was sure things were going to be over too soon. He watched a small drop of sweat slide along the side of his lover’s face - and thank god she at least broke a sweat, otherwise it would be embarrassing with how he was heaving and her breath wasn’t even slightly elevated - before it dropped off her chin and splashed against his stomach.

Leaning forward, the Asian grunted softly as she braced her hands against Phil’s sweaty chest, causing the angle to change.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, gripping May’s hips in a tight hold. “That’s good.”

Grunting deep in her throat, Melinda picked up her pace. “I said,” she rasped out, “no talking.”  
  
Phil closed his eyes and moaned, biting his lip as not to say anything else. Instead he slid his hands up her sides and back towards her shoulder blades, bringing her closer. He could feel the muscles in her back tensing as she held herself above him on bent arms.

Grunting, he blinked his eyes back open, sweat itching at his eyelids. May’s face was right above him, framed by straight black hair. He watched intently as her dark eyes sparkled and her lips parted.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, not being able to help himself.

She hmmed in acknowledgment and then, sighing softly, picked up the pace again in a controlled rhythm. Her control was extraordinary, he thought briefly as the sensations intensified even more. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

As it turned out, he didn’t manage to last any longer because, on her next backwards thrust, May clasped around him tightly as the brunette’s body shuddered in orgasm, her strong thighs gripping Phil’s sides almost painfully.

Phil came with a shout of, “Melinda!” on his lips.

After they both wound down and May climbed off of him to clean herself up briefly with what he thought was his shirt, Phil’s brain began the tedious process of turning on again.

He had never felt anything like that, he thought in amusement as he reached for his lover to bring her to his side. She slid into the bed and draped herself across his chest.

“Good?” he asked her, voice raspy.

She hmmed in agreement.

“You’re quiet,” he noted.

She glanced up at him. “I’m always quiet.”

Phil accepted the point, closing his eyes, intent on enjoying the afterglow. He felt wrung out - his muscles tired and his brain mushy.

After a while, though, his Communications Academy trained brain began to analyse the situation. May had been on top, controlling things, which was really no surprise, but she had seemed a bit too in control now that he thought about it. She had held herself at a constant distance above his chest, her movements regular and her breathing controlled as if she was in a middle of one of her _tai chi_ routines. She never even moaned during her orgasm, instead just letting out a shuddery loud breath as she climaxed.

Furrowing his brows, he ran a hand up Melinda’s back. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Why were you holding back?” he asked her outright, hoping she was relaxed enough to give him a straight answer.

She tensed almost imperceptibly against his side. “Wasn’t,” she denied half-heartedly, probably realising she had already given herself away.

“May,” he insisted. “I could tell you didn’t properly let go.”

She was quiet for a long minute, contemplating, before she sighed. “I can’t let go,” she admitted quietly. “I’d hurt you.”

Phil snorted. “Oh, please, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

She gave him an unimpressed glare. “I once broke someone’s arm during sex,” she disclosed.

He stared. “What?” Then louder, “What? Are you serious?”

Eyes narrowed, she pulled away a little to properly look at him. “Yes. When someone presses me into a bed, my first instinct is to throw them off,” she said.

“So you…” he trailed off.

“Always keep myself in check,” she filled in, then added with a smirk, “And on top.”

Phil chuckled, shaking his head. “Of course.” Then, after a moment of silence, he added, “I don’t know if I’m supposed to feel sorry for you or if I’m supposed to think it’s badass. I mean, you broke someone’s arm during sex.”

Melinda smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement. “It was a clean, professional break too,” she boasted.

“Badass,” Phil concluded. “Definitely badass.”


End file.
